


【农橘】拂晓 01

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 01

两个月前，林氏酒店宴客厅——

 

“林总，我是商人，不是爱心人士。这点股权就想换我江湖救急，诚意还是有待考量啊。”

一轮资本注入就能换得30%股权一跃成为林氏酒店第二大股东，只赚不赔的便宜买卖还嫌不够，毕竟他们要的可不止是做个平常打高尔夫躺着赚钱的悠闲股东。

“趁火打劫！”

“雪中送炭。”谈判桌的对面，西装革履精英范儿的新业务线首席执行官配合一字一顿用手指叩着桌面，“毕竟谁家没个败家少爷？”

“你们想要怎样？”

“诚意。”

 

两个月后，江景别墅区——

 

虽说目的是贺喜，但只要是聚集在一起的宴会就免不了各取所需的攀谈，到场的宾客轮番给主角敬酒后便开始寻找潜在合作机会的寒暄。

即使主角并非娱乐圈明星，但行业巨头和崛起新贵间的商业联姻同样是本市日报接连几日的头条。

一场联姻的背后隐射的是股权的博弈，陈氏注资本市酒店业龙头——林氏酒店换得40%股权已达到共同控制，或带来运营管理团队的大洗牌。外界较为可靠的分析是，陈氏作为多元化集团依靠林氏作为敲门砖已达到拓展新领域的目的。

 

一席白色西装的晚宴主角正坐在一楼大厅正中央的台阶之上，身旁的红酒只剩薄薄一层铺在杯底，低着头放空时视线找不到对焦点。

“结个婚臭什么脸啊？”范丞丞搭着肩一屁股坐了下来，但主角显然没多大兴趣闲聊。

“家里的棋子罢了。”

“棋子就棋子呗，就当花瓶摆在家，好吃好喝供着，私下该怎么玩就怎么玩儿。”小抿一口红酒，神色轻快的扫射四周找寻另一位主角。

“说得轻巧，又不是你娶！”陈家二少爷被激起部分情绪。

“好看不就行了，形式走完了各过各的。我们这种人，还追求什么恋爱自由婚姻自由，锦衣玉食的代价，心里都懂的就别意难平了啊。”搭在这二少爷身上的手被一把甩掉了。

他一个正值大好年华的Alpha，就这么被目的性极强的商业联姻束缚住了，虽然作为交换，只要不闹出太大动静家里并不会过问他的私生活。硬塞个正房Omega，你好受个试试。

 

“供祖宗吗？比我整整大了五岁！27了都没人要，别不是有什么病吧？”

一旁的范丞丞面露尴尬，挤眉弄眼疯狂使眼色通通被无视了，直到面前的人轻咳几声才抬起头。陈二少瞟了一眼，听见了就听见了，反正也没要好好相处的意思。

“立农，华圣的老太爷来了，一起去敬杯酒吧。”同样是一席白西装，领结系的精致好看，泛着红晕的脸颊显然也被劝了不少酒。

“不去，要去你自己去。”陈立农端起红酒杯闷了最后一口。

“嗯，我就跟他们说你有些醉了。”林家二公子只失落了不易察觉的一瞬，随后又挤出了招牌酒窝转身朝着人群走去。

 

“我看他挺好的啊？年纪大点就大点呗，反正也没被标记过，到底哪里瞧不上了？”

“你懂个屁！”陈立农看着林彦俊给老太爷敬酒的背影，他家的太子爷倒是趁机揩了这“正房Omega”不少油。

“诶你去哪？”

 

“还没给太子爷介绍呢，这是陈太太。”突然搂在腰上的手让人一惊，碍于老太爷的面子一直忍到现在，轻轻一带林彦俊的间就踉跄碰上宽厚的胸膛，呼吸之间还有酒气。

“你来了。”他又惊又喜，努力让声音劲量平静。

“不给老太爷敬酒怎么说得过去？”林彦俊手中的酒杯被抢了过去，那是他喝过的，看着喉结上下滑动忍不住遐想的人心跳得好快。

华圣的太子爷被摆了一道自然没什么好脸色，黑着脸自顾自地举杯，老太爷倒是对两人大为夸赞了一番。

老太爷还在和林彦俊闲聊说笑，还宣示主权的陈二少待在一旁不能走又实在无聊，随意环顾四周正好和陈立信四目相对。哥哥看他们干嘛？黑色西装的斯文精英通常才懒得理他，这会儿倒是对着他举了个杯。

莫名其妙。

 

熬到凌晨晚宴才陆续散场，这幢小别墅算是他们的婚房，前些日子就已经将林彦俊的行李送来了，住进来到是第一天。

早已打点好将两人的东西都妥善收拾好，除了他带来的，大部分还是陈立农的书籍，漫画、推理、编程语言，是个稚气未脱但有上进心的小Alpha。

手拂着肩上的毛巾擦擦沾湿的发尾，自动忽略伤人的话，腰间被揽过的地方好像在发烫，他想总该给自己一些信心，也给对方一些时间，毕竟陈立农可能只是忘了。

手上的动作越来越慢，推门而入的声音将陷入思绪的人惊得一愣，扶着门步子不稳，但并没被酒意吞噬全部的意志。

 

“那个，先洗澡还是……”要给自己一些信心的人紧张极了，将踩着棉拖的双腿不自觉地并拢。

“用不着，把流程走完吧，晚点还要组队刷副本。”说着就一把扯下领结在床边坐下，“该怎么做你都会的吧？”

棉拖鞋在地毯上除了摩擦之外没有发出太大声响，林彦俊跟在身后将他乱扔的西装外套捡了起来放在一边，他愣了下，红着耳根点点头。

 

他跪在陈立农双腿之间，浴袍遮掩的胸口从上俯视毫无难度，挺立的茱萸偶尔被浴袍的布料随着动作挤歪显得色情又淫糜，小Alpha眯着眼等这个大他五岁的熟O下一步动作。

林彦俊倒不是没交往过男朋友，只是他天生信息素味道较淡是一缕清香，自是比不过那些浓郁热烈型来得勾人。加上他也没有太花精力去经营感情，男友劈腿是常有的事，后来觉得都是同一个结果没什么意思，所幸放任不管就这么单着了。

发情期靠打抑制剂，但到底是个人总会有需求，被卖家忽悠网购了根尺寸怪异还带着狼牙的按摩棒，初体验并不是很好。

手指绕着滚烫的性器，指腹在马眼轻轻摩挲，将伞头含进嘴里时一惊，和Omega比起来Alpha要大好多。红着脸回忆片子的细节才想起来应该先舔柱身的，手忙脚乱退了出来学着仅有的资源侧头轻舔。

“实战可不是拍片。”陈立农的敞着腿用脚撩开浴袍下摆，粉粉的东西躺在并拢跪着的双腿间若隐若现，他轻踢一脚，那东西就瑟瑟抖一抖。

“一把年纪了，还是雏吗？”看红脸默不作声的表情就有了答案，他扯着嘴角轻笑着。

 

“只教一次。”

后脑被猛地用力按下去，整根没入密闭的口腔除了难受还是难受，小舌被挤得歪向一边嘴角被强行拉扯好像就要裂开，上涌的反胃感还没来得及咳嗽两声就被口中的抽插硬生生顶了回去。

陈立农让他把嘴张大把牙齿收起来，被迫承受第一轮侵入的Omega听不进任何语言，反胃和痛苦才是本能反应，命令不听刮到生疼的小Alpha自然不高兴，干脆站了起来走进一步加大了频率和力度，全然不顾Omega眼角的泪和搭在西裤上试图求他轻点的手。

带着Alpha气味的白浊射在脸上才算熬到解脱，他捂着胸口剧烈咳嗽，白浊粘在睫毛上有些模糊视线，刚抬起的手就被打掉，“不许擦。”

陈立农大喇喇躺在床上叫他上来，他刚想回声好，牵扯到嘴角就疼得不行，这一起身脸上的东西就顺着脸颊流进几滴在锁骨窝里。

 

解开腰带浴袍就从肩头滑了下来停在手肘，稍叠好放在一旁林彦俊才跨坐在他身上，小Alpha瞟了一眼，白白瘦瘦的，腿间的耻毛也是刚剃干净。戳了半天终于找准位置塞进头部，左右扭动屁股才全根挤了进去。

双手撑在他身上靠着本能抬起屁股又整个吞下，反复几次，Alpha嫌不耐烦了转身将人压在身下。来不及适应这场千军万马踏平城池般的讨伐，他早已溃不成军举手投降，可这场征途并没有因此结束。

非发情期要强行撞开生殖腔是一件极其痛苦的事，已完全标记后成婚的不谈，若是未标记的双方成婚，新婚之夜若不是发情期，通常是先临时标记，待下一次发情期再完全标记。可每一次抽插都顶在生殖腔外，光是如此他就疼出一头冷汗，可这还不是他疼痛的根源。

浑身犹如万千蚂蚁啃噬，四周的强压将胸腔压得喘不过气，每一下顶在生殖腔外的疼痛都被加倍放大，眼前的光景全都变成黑压压的一片，胃里翻江倒海。

是Alpha信息素释放的压力。

手捂着嘴，压在他身上的人将他翻了个身，撞开了生殖腔疼得叫不出声只剩泪水。身后鼓胀的腺体被舔了一下，咬破之后注入的信息素连着体内血液跟着翻腾，两股信息素一强一弱，融合在一起还需要时间，阴茎已胀大成结，和奔涌的信息素一起悉数射在热腔之内。

 

终于退出来后他几乎是奔向浴室的，跪在马桶旁把今晚的酒水糕点全吐了出来，喘了几口气才算好些，站在洗漱池前才想起自己未衣着片缕，身后还有些余液粘在腿间。镜子里眼白泛红，脸上是干成痕粘在皮肤上的白浊，嘴角确实裂了。

简单清理了下裹着浴巾回了房，陈立农还在外边的浴室洗澡，他解下浴巾换了件轻薄的睡袍，掖着被子只等回了电脑桌前的音效声、键盘声、连麦声……

不是这样的，不是这样的。

 

新婚第二天是要去给公婆敬茶的，咬破的腺体还留有牙印，原本想找块抑制贴遮住，陈立农换衣服瞟了一眼，“别藏了，他们就想看这个。”

开车回陈宅的路上相对无言，其实也不知道该说什么，他想找些话聊，对方没有想接话的意思，最多聊不过三句就尴尬收场。他悄悄抬了一边屁股留出点缝隙，偶尔踩个刹车压到后穴真的挺疼。

“昨晚都还好吧？”

话是这么说，但陈父陈母看着哈气连天的儿子和目色疲惫的儿媳，不用猜是没少折腾了，后颈还肿着的牙印更是放了一百个心，陈母笑着接过茶，“彦俊啊，我们农农别的都好，就是孩子气太重不肯收心，希望你啊多担待些。不过都说有了媳妇儿男的就会变，你要是能管住他就更好了～”

林彦俊来不及思考这话是寒暄还是有什么意思，挤出一个招牌酒窝，“都听妈妈的。”

一旁的Alpha没说话，在沙发上找了个位拿出手机准备等开饭。

 

陈妈妈说是要去拿些东西给他，拉着陈爸爸跟去掂量，一时间大厅只剩他们两个。隔了一小段距离，盯着茶几上的陈爸爸的茶具和水果盘不知道该做点什么。手游音效被暂停了，突如其来的靠近，手里的水果跟着滚在地上。

“你……”

重心不稳地摔在沙发上那人也跟着压了上来，耳旁的鼻息痒得浑身发麻，但说出来的话并没那么好听。

“我先说明一下，你装乖爱表现那是你的事我不管，但他们的话你别真傻到以为在我身上能奏效。”

他们？

那双充满少年气息青筋鼓起的手从背抚上挺翘的臀，“是不是很疼？”

没想到车上的小动作都被陈立农尽收眼底，他只好抿着唇颔首。

“非要多事来管我，只会比昨晚更疼。”

舌尖轻挑了一番耳垂，酥软劲儿还没过去，身后传来的疼痛只让他皱着眉，还在陈宅更不好叫出声，捶着这个小坏蛋的胸口小声说很疼。

 

“你们在做什么。”

冷冷地声音没有什么情绪，但威慑力足够眼前这个小坏蛋收手坐回原位。

“哥，早。”

林彦俊慌忙整理好衣服起身，“立信哥，早上好。”

和陈立农容貌相像但气质各有不同的人颔首轻应一声就算礼数过了，换了双拖鞋便向二楼书房走去。

 

陈妈妈把他叫过去，挑挑捡捡了好多喜欢的玩意儿送给他，一直把人留到午饭，餐桌上光顾着说话菜也没碰几下，林彦俊几次拿起筷子又基于礼貌不得不放下微笑应着，看得出来对这个新儿媳很是喜欢。

“刚刚那个桌子啊，是农农太奶奶的从……诶从哪来着？瞧这记性，我也忘了，现在呢就算是传到你手上啦～！配你的肤色啊特别好看，很有福气的！一定要带着啊！”

招牌微笑的小儿媳盯着远处的豉汁基围虾实在不好意思举筷，在桌布底下的裤子快被手搓出褶。

 

赤酱粘上米饭，香味又近了些。他扭头望着身旁只顾着吃饭的人，一时间忘了说话。

“看我干嘛？吃饭啊。”目不斜视也给自己夹了块虾，又嫌去壳麻烦，咬了一口就丢在骨碟。

“是哦，彦俊快吃饭啊～！”

“一直讲个不停他怎么吃。”又换了块糖醋小排，有点甜。

陈妈妈尴尬地笑着让他别介意年纪大了是有点话多，跟着就招呼小儿媳吃菜。小儿媳桌布底下的手在裤子上搓搓，抿着嘴悄悄又瞄了一眼一旁的人，点点头赶紧拿起碗筷开始吃饭。

 

回去的路上他一直盯着窗外倒退的街景，“刚刚，谢谢你。”转头看了一眼驾驶座上的陈立农又赶紧收回了视线。

“没什么要谢的，他们就是话很多。”

转了个弯进入直行，林彦俊还在掂量“他们”这两个字，已经不是第一次了，看来陈立农和父母之间的关系应该不太好，可他又不想多嘴破坏好不容易缓和的气氛，“那个，我不会多嘴要管你的事的。”

陈立农瞟了一眼，没搭话。

 

林彦俊不太喜欢自己住的地方有外人，最开始也婉拒了要带佣人的好意，请的都是钟点工上门打扫。但陈立农从小是伺候到大的，即使不喜欢被打扰和过多干涉，在家玩游戏的时候林彦俊都会洗好水果削皮切成果盘再插上牙签端给他。

多数夜晚陈立农并不会回来，要么满身痕迹去睡书房，但他还是会等，守到十二点实在困了就留盏床头灯。他喜欢侧着睡，再把自己屈蜷着缩在蓬松的被子里只留出半个头。

钟点工上门时总会跟他说，不反锁门很不安全。“没事的，这片小区安保设施很好，不反锁也没什么。”

给陈立农整理床铺这些事他都是自己做，毕竟是已被标记宣示了主权的Omega，闻到小Alpha浓郁的信息素，还是会情不自禁地多吸两口。比起衣服上总是会残留着别的信息素，还是床铺用品的味道更纯粹些。

头埋进陈立农枕过的地方，Omega体内的信息素也跟着沸腾，趴了好一会儿才心满意足地起身，给陈立农铺好乱糟糟的被子才开始准备画画。

 

陈立农刚一进门，沙发里作乐的人全都嘘他稀客，“这阵子不见人，家里太忙？”范丞丞故意在家里二字放慢语速提高音量，陈立农白他一眼，桌上小杯龙舌兰一饮而尽。

放下酒杯就盯着前方不说话，直到一名身着白衣目光高傲的男生走了进来，昂着头一挑眉把陈立农身边挤着的人遣散才在他身旁坐下。

“哟，Calvin来了。”

名叫Calvin的男生向后一靠，一条腿就搭在陈立农腿上，“我还以为你是厌倦我了。”

“哪有，就是有点忙。”他揽过人轻声哄着。  
“十天，发消息给你也不回。”

陈立农被Calvin推了开来，原本爱得不得了的欲拒还迎烦心时看起来就像无理取闹，他懒得哄了，Calvin更是下不了台，转而又蹭了过去哄这位金主别生气。

酒局游戏刚玩没几局烦人的电话铃又响了起来，范丞丞看着从进门就愁眉紧锁不爱说话的兄弟，“怎么了啊？这么漂亮的宝贝都哄不好你？”

“还不就是酒店，那几个人在公司门口拉横幅喊口号，再不压下去就该上时政版头条了。”

“这么严重？”

酒店除了传统的住宿业务一般都会设有大小不同的宴会厅已承接各类活动，林氏酒店一向已高端全面的服务和舒适清雅的环境作为经营理念和自身定位，承接的大多是官方论坛、各行业协会交流等有长期合作且客源素质稳定的活动。

自打陈氏集团注资开始参与运营管理团队，承接的商业活动也有了改变。陈立农的项目团队大多是年轻一代，理念创新也敢于突破，只要价钱合适，一些小型嘉年华、年轻人冷门圈子的展会也照样可以承接。

可林氏的保守派们并不这么想。

 

林彦俊画到一半准备下楼找点吃的，就被玄关的人吓着了，“今天…这么早？吃过饭了吗，我弄点吃的给你？”

那人没搭理他，不说吃也不说不吃，这可把人难倒了。

陈立农没告诉他都喜欢吃什么，不过从每次给他收拾果盘的残余程度，倒是大致摸清了小Alpha都喜欢吃哪几种。从他身边错身回书房时闻到了别的Omega的气味，要往好处想，至少是早归了。

还在厨房削水果时就听见了气势汹汹的吵架声，不太好开门打扰就一直捧着果盘在门外等电话讲完，结果倒是把内容偷听了七七八八，直到里面终于安静，他才扣门。

“先吃点水果吧。”把果盘落在电脑桌上之后林彦俊便蹲下身把满地一张张白字黑字的文件替他收拾干净，双手虚掩着立在地上颠几下摞整齐，“我刚刚在门外不小心听见了。”

“哦。”一口一个奇异果小丁，结婚之前林彦俊在林氏就毫无职位，结婚之后更是如此，即便听见了也没多大关系，更没有胳膊肘往外拐的可能。

“我能看看吗？”他指的是折叠文件，起身走到陈立农面前问他。小Alpha耸耸肩，示意他随意，顺带也有等着“高见”再嘲弄一番的心思。

 

文件里除了陈立农团队目前高达模型展的项目企划书，还有林氏酒店运营管理团队人事调动邮件、保守派的抗议书。他看得不快，但逐字逐句很是仔细，偶尔还会因为发觉了什么前后来回翻阅。

“有何高见？”故意文绉绉地说出口。

“其实，他们的最终目的并不在于项目团队，只是借题发挥，想要夺回酒店运营的实际控制权。”他还是站在那，边说边看着陈立农吃东西。

“讲这些以为我看不出哦？”他一抬头就对上林彦俊笑着摇头的目光。

“怎么会，立农这么聪明当然早就看出来了，我只是确认一下我们共同的出发点。”

“别给我带高帽子。”陈立农小声嘀咕，又低着头插了两个剥壳摆好特地选了无核的山竹塞进嘴里。

“我爸和我哥管理的时候，比较老派，换句话说是故步自封不愿自降身份，论坛交流也不是天天有，在闲时承接一些耗时短投入人工成本少的嘉年华或者小型会展，都是提高资产使用效率创造受益的好办法。”说道这里小Alpha昂着头半眯着眼，一脸还不快表扬我的姿态把林彦俊逗得差点没笑出来。

“只是他们抗议的：客流的人员素质不稳定，酒店内原有住宿客户财物、人生安全的威胁会同样有所增加。这倒是说的客观有理。”

陈立农皱着眉，才表扬了几句。

“如果旅游旺季，住宿业务和小型会展业务同时达到了峰值，危机也会因此最大化，酒店的安保部门压力会非常大，他们也揪着这点做文章。不过倒也不是没有解决办法，实名制售票、安排在离住宿区稍远的场地租赁、佩戴芯片手环……要降低风险可以有很多方法，多写一份风险应急预案便是。”

“抗议项目是虚，夺权逼宫是实。这几个也是老前辈了，原本在林氏就有些威望，他们拉横幅喊欺压，强行镇压还会有下一次，再下一次。不如……”小Alpha从他真正开始分析之后就一直没说话也没在吃水果，想是认真听了。

“'不如'之后呢？”

还等着后话呢，林彦俊抱着文件噗呲笑了出来。才知道自己被人牵着鼻子走的小Alpha皱着脸，这会儿是真的快生气了。

“已谈判做由头，找到其中威望最强的保守派，让他替你摆平这桩闹剧。”

“平白无故的，人家怎么肯？”

“怎么会平白无故，甜头还是要给的嘛。他们不是想要夺权吗？就给这位抗议领袖回到管理层的实权，也只给他一人，但条件是让他摆平剩余抗议人群，什么手段都好，我们不参与。让剩余人群的愤怒由你转移至他，让他们狗咬狗便是。”

 

陈立农第一次正视这个整日在家写写画画的Omega，他口中一把年纪还是雏的表面夫妻，一直把人看到替他收好文件之后手不知该往哪摆。

“都是小把戏，最终决定权都在你，如果我讲的话能给你带来一点灵感，我就很高兴了。”在身前互相搓热的手还是背在身后，“还饿吗？先洗澡休息一下吧，我去给你弄点吃的。”

“我想吃烧小排。”他对着门口的背影说道。

这可难倒了林小厨，“筒骨汤可以吗？只剩筒骨了。”

“哦，好。”小Alpha乖巧地大狗狗般点点头。

 

这小把戏，可是解决了大麻烦。

 

筒骨汤本来就是要慢熬的，实在没办法，林小厨只好改高压锅快压，他往楼上看了一眼，书房里又传来游戏音效和连麦声，他守在厨房双手撑着脸颊盼着显示器上的分钟数早点变为零。

高压锅终于放气了激动得厨房里的人忘带手套伸手烫了一遭，咸淡都没问题了，又怕人饿着，赶忙赶集又捞了小块筒骨和汤打底给小Alpha下了个面，一切都妥善打点好才把楼上的人叫下来吃饭。

“你不吃吗？”一人吃一人看是件挺局促的事。

“待会儿再吃。”  
“待会儿凉了。”  
“没事的，刚刚试咸淡的时候已经尝饱了。”

“还喝吗？我再给你盛一碗。”说着就起身围着高压锅，把所有的筒骨肉和大块有骨髓的骨头捞出来给他。

吃了一身汗，又要再洗个澡了，等陈立农吃好他才扒拉几口。已经用水冲过，一直麻木刺痛的手指再拿出来看已经长起一个小水泡，正好是画画握笔的位置，他叹了口气转身准备收拾，手却被人一把握住。

 

陈立农抓在胸前看了一眼，“我去拿药。”

用针挑破的时候还是很疼的，急着想抽回手，小Alpha释放了些许信息素安抚他缓解疼痛，上药尽量轻柔，比他高上不少的Alpha不得不低着头，长睫毛忽闪忽闪，洗过澡后蓬松的碎发像狗狗一样映在眼前，还有发旋……

陈立农突然抬头把他吓了一跳，“对，对不起，我不是有意的……”那狗狗没生气，点点头继续上药，最后还对着轻轻吹了口气。

“碗我来洗吧。”  
“好，好的，那就麻烦你了。”

 

林彦俊几乎是落荒而逃的，第一次被他的Alpha温柔地对待，换谁不会脸红心跳。

陈立农还在厨房，挠了挠被人揉了一把的后脑，收拾碗筷准备洗碗。

 

几个闹钟之后才起床的人懊恼极了，都没来得及给陈立农准备早饭，虽然他平常也不怎么在家吃。他把被子重新铺好，昨天收好的文件以及被拿走了，但衣物还留在一旁，他将衣服凑到鼻前闻了闻，别的Omega的气味还在上面，轻叹了口气全抱去扔进洗衣机。

“这办法是你自己想的？”

隔日他就将处理方法原封不动地汇报给新业务线总负责人，一旁听的还有他大哥陈立信。对方并没有透露出什么表情他到也不慌。

“这办法不好吗？”他反问。

“好，好极了。强行镇压只会伤敌一千自损八百，对付李经理这只老狐狸，用这种办法把这批反叛军搅成一锅粥，让他们调转矛头相互记恨，打散势力，不费我们一兵一卒，还有比这更好的办法吗？”

“这算是挑拨离间吗？”

“釜底抽薪。”

看着小陈有点小骄傲的微扬起下巴，总负责人笑道，“所以我才想知道想这个好办法的人是谁。”

“嗯……算是有高人指点。”

一直没说话的陈立信看了他弟弟一眼。

 

高人主妇收拾妥当后就去了趟超市，冰箱里需要补充库存，买了几盒都是陈立农爱吃的水果，另外万一再碰到昨晚的情况，可不能把他的Alpha饿着。他在生鲜区站了好一会儿，只说了要吃烧小排，怎么烧？红烧、酸甜酱汁、还是要秘烤？这才是绝世难题。

“这位客人您不买的话能不能把推车推到旁边，挡着后面的顾客了。”  
“不好意思，这几根小排麻烦全都帮我斩好包起来。”

全都试一遍吧。

到家开始腌排骨去血水才想起来几种颜料忘了买，这边还在骂自己记性差，那边水烧开了就开始一心一意钻研各色烧小排把颜料的事忘到脑后。

 

陈立农一推开门就被扑面而来的各路热腾腾的香气环绕，寻着味走到厨房，满桌都是香味来源。正忙活尝味道的人根本没发现他的存在，刚出锅就迫不及待夹了一块放进嘴里，然后被烫得手一直在嘴边扇风干跺脚。

“今天回来的好早啊。”一回头多了个人确实吓了一跳，只是还是克制不住上扬的嘴角。

“你烧这么多排骨干什么？吃得完吗？”

“我，我随便试个菜。”不知道哪种合你口味。

满桌的菜色是什么心思彰明较著，本来就脸皮薄，看着陈立农拉开椅子坐下他就更脸红了。“还挺好吃的。”伸手夹了一块说出短短几个字就够他开心好一阵了，赶紧盛了碗饭端给他。

结婚以来他们几乎没在一起吃过饭，除了昨晚，今天是第二次。通常早上给他做好了早饭，如果他还在厨房忙碌，陈立农是不会碰哪怕一下的，除非他做完就回房里待着，空无一人的时候这个小坏蛋心情好才会拿片吐司或者喝口牛奶什么的。

“那个……如果你想吃的话，我都可以给你做。只是有些菜挺费时间的，需要提前告诉我一声。”他端端正正的坐在椅子上，双手不停在围裙上擦汗，陈立农一直在吃没说话，“嗯，不说也没关系，我每天都会留一下给你的，饿了随时可以在厨房拿。”

说完就后悔了，什么叫留一些给你，又不是打发要饭的，真是嘴笨！

 

“哦，我知道了，那把你的微信告诉我吧。”

夫妻一场都还没对方微信确实够搞笑的，轻描淡写的一句话又够他激动好一会儿，“我，我去拿手机。”噔噔噔奔向客厅，打开微信才想起来其实他早申请过了，只是小坏蛋一直把好友申请撇着不管，而且还设置了不向陌生人显示朋友圈。

“你的手好点了吗？”  
“已经好多了，谢谢你的药。”  
“不用谢我，下次小心点。”

他抿着嘴点点头，开心地也跟着小口吃饭。

 

他自己的朋友圈一般都是些风景照、画廊里展示的喜欢的油画、或者是一些随笔和生活感悟。打开陈立农的朋友圈就完全是另一个世界了，手游活动分享有礼、游戏高分战绩截图、还有编程相关的圆桌探讨链接分享、还有些聚会合照……

幸好没把自己给屏蔽了，又担心日后被屏蔽，刚回到房间就把半年内可见的朋友圈一条条浏览一遍。

为数不多的聚会照里有个男孩倒是出现了挺多次，“Happy birthday to Calvin！”林彦俊默念着蛋糕上的英文，照片里带着纸皇冠坐在陈立农身上的男生笑得骄傲招摇。还有条跨坐在陈立农身上接吻的视频，男生一直贴合身后作乱的手摆动臀瓣，起哄声即使将音量调到最小还是能听得一清二楚。

他点了退出，挑了些陈立农照得帅气好看的照片存在本地。

 

-tbc


End file.
